Arsenal (Lost Ninjas)
A list of weapons utilized by the Ninja students from the Ethereal, Earthlight, Terra and Season Academies. Morphers Ethereal Morphers Baseball-sized white marble orbs with a gold Ethereal Sigil on one side. Each Ranger's symbol is inset in this, in whatever precious stone or metal is affiliated with their discipline. Terra Morphers Morphers created by the Terra Ninja Academy. They are very similar to the Wind Ninja Morphers, wrist-mounted black devices with Power Coins set in the front end. Earthlight Morphers Morphers created by the Earthlight Ninja Academy, specifically Sensei Kai. They are the combination of a wrist-mounted black device with the Earthlight sigil in copper rings, and an amulet with each Ranger's color and symbol worn around the neck when not in active use. Season Morphers Metal-and-wooden belt buckles used to morph by members of the Season Ninja Academy. Each buckle has the appropriate symbol etched into its center. Shinobi Morpher Morpher wielded by the Silver Shinobi Ranger. Obsidian Morpher Morpher based on those of the Thunder Rangers, wielded by the Obsidian Shadow Ranger. Power Weapons Projection Blade Personal weapon of the Sapphire Ranger, a sword. Sound Slicers Personal weapon of the Diamond Ranger; two kusarigama, essentially Japanese sickles with attached chains and weights. Morning Star Personal weapon of the Gold Ranger, a morning star whose spikes extend for special attacks, such as the Sun Blast--yellow lasers fire out of the spikes. Stone Claws Personal weapons of the Blue Ranger, a pair of ninja claws. Metal Suruchin Personal weapon of the Black Ranger; a grey rope with a black metal ball on either end. Geyser Blowgun Personal weapon of the Red Ranger. Capable of firing volleys of envenomed darts at an opponent. Sunbeam Daggers Personal weapons of the Yellow Ranger, a pair of twin daggers. Their attack is the Solar Slash: the blades glow and carve an energy X in the air, which then strikes the opponent. Autumn Blasters Personal weapons of the Orange Ranger, two handheld blasters. The primary attack is the Fall Beam: both blasters fire focused beams which freeze the opponent and advance any injuries already sustained as if they were left untreated for weeks. Frost Katana Personal weapon of the White Ranger. Magma Knuckles Personal weapons of the Crimson Ranger. Dragon Arrow Personal weapon of the Pink Ranger, a bow and arrows. Glow Jutte Personal weapons of the Green Ranger, a pair of dagger-like bars, resembling sais but with only half of the crosspiece. Asamune Personal weapon of the Silver Ranger; an ancient and powerful katana. Shadow Swords Personal weapons of the Obsidian Ranger, a pair of twin swords. Sidearms Earthlight Katanas Standard sidearm for the Earthlight Rangers: a katana worn on the left hip. Ethereal Shuriken Standard Ethereal sidearm; a set of shuriken stored in the helmet crests. Season Tewhatewhas Standard Season Ranger sidearm; a traditional Maori weapon, resembling a wooden poleaxe, but in this case made of metal. Terra Bo Standard sidearm for the Terra Rangers; a bo that shrinks for storage across the back. Power Spheres Special coin-controlled attacks used by the Megazords, though the Terra Power Spheres can be used by individual Zords, and thanks to an upgrade by Wyatt (when he was briefly turned into a genius), so can the Earthlight ones. Ethereal Sparrow Gun Sapphire Ranger attack, a handgun whose pommel is shaped like a pair of sparrow wings. It fires blue lasers at its opopnent. Bat Boomerang Diamond Ranger attack, a diamond-edged boomerang shaped like a bat. Its special attack is the Sound Strafe; it flies back and forth, following the sound of its opponent's voice and movements to slash it. Koi Kunai Gold Ranger attack, a set of golden kunai shaped like goldfish that fling themselves at the Megazord's opponent. Terra Bobcat Blades Blue Ranger attack, able to be used by the Cougarzord alone rather than just in Megazord formation. Fires a volley of curved blades at its opponent. Screech Owl Tuning Black Ranger attack, a tuning fork that amplifies and directs vibrations from the Screech Owlzord's shrieks, up to earthquake-inducing levels. Scalding Blaster Red Ranger Power Sphere, a blaster that fires scalding blasts of water at its opponent. Season Goldfinch Sword Yellow Ranger attack, a broadsword with a crosspiece shaped like wings. Its blade can be energized with heat, allowing it to perform the Fire Flight attack; it flings the flaming sword at its opponent, usually burning clean through. Fox Spear Orange Ranger attack, a spear whose blade is shaped like the face of a fox. Tern Talons White Ranger attack, a set of ninja claws on both the hands and feet of the Megazord. Earthlight Shard Shuriken Scarlet Ranger Power Sphere, a set of obsidian shurikens. When thrown, they multiply into the Shard Volley and pummel the Megazord's opponent. Scale Shield Pink Ranger Power Sphere, a scale-patterned shield used to block attacks. It can also be split into individual scales and thrown at the opponent for the Scale Splinters attack. Lifelight Baton Green Ranger Power Sphere, a glowing green baton. It absorbs energy blasts (to a certain level) and redirects them as literally blinding beams of light. Zords Ethereal Zords Included in the original Ethereal Megazord were the unused Vulturezord and Momongazord. Pandazord The Sapphire Ranger's Zord. Batzord Zord of the Diamond Ranger. Goldfish Zord Zord of the Gold Ranger. Terra Zords The Terra Megazord also included the now-unusable Deerzord. Cougarzord The Blue Ranger's Zord. After his death it was retrofitted for Korassil's use, and destroyed in the final battle against the Rangers and rebellious space ninjas. Screech Owlzord The Black Ranger's Zord. Copperhead Snakezord The Red Ranger's Zord. Season Zords The Season Academy Zords form the Season Megazord, including the unmanned Iguanazord (which composes the arms). Kiwizord The Yellow Ranger's Zord. Forms the head and shoulders of the Megazord. Foxzord The Orange Ranger's Zord. Forms the torso of the Megazord. Penguinzord The White Ranger's Zord, which is capable of flight. Its personal attack is a volley of ice-encased projectiles fired from the beak that explode into blue fire on contact. Forms the legs of the Megazord. Earthlight Zords Originally, four Zords were intended for the Earthlight Megazord, including the Albatrosszord, but thanks to the interrupted building it was created with just the three activated Zords. Mongoosezord The Scarlet Ranger's Zord. After his death it was refitted for Xumara's use, and destroyed in the final battle between the Rangers and space ninja factions. Komodo Dragonzord The Pink Ranger's Zord. Fireflyzord The Green Ranger's Zord. Tigerzord The Silver Ranger's Zord, linked to Asamune. It has a secondary form, a humanoid Warrior Mode. Black Lionzord The Obsidian Ranger's Zord. Zord Combinations Ethereal Megazord Combination of the three active Ethereal Zords. Earthlight Megazord Combination of the three active Earthlight Zords.